Gundam Halloween part1
by Mal2
Summary: They gudam crew rents a condo in beverly hills for halloween and its haunted by the ghost of a lady who got sucked down the condos garbage disposal


Disclaimer: I do not repeat DO NOT own Gundam wing! Shit! I don't even own the computer I'm typing on! So don't flame me or threaten to sue me because I don't even have lunch money for tomorrow! *FYI: This is my first attempt at a fan fic*  
  
ORIGINAL CHARATERS: Name: Becky Personality: Loves Heero& has more common sense than any of the other original characters.  
  
Name: Mal Personality: Hyper sarcastic, no common sense what so ever, chatter box and likes duo stupid often weird  
  
Name: Lauren Personality: has more common sense than Mal Athena and Zack combined funny and often the voice of reason when not hyper  
  
Name: Athena Personality: BLONDE! Likes Quatre and it takes a little while for the light bulb to turn on  
  
Name: Zack Personality: Stupid and acts a lot like Duo  
  
GUNDAM HALLOWEEN *~by: Mal~*  
  
||Setting: In a condo in Beverly Hills LA 6:00PM AC195 October 31st in the living room Duo and Trowa are playing PS2||  
  
Trowa: HA! *Throws controller in air* BEAT THAT MAXWELL!  
  
Duo: WHA?! *looses to Trowa in some war game*  
  
Heero: I don't see why you're so surprised you should be use to loosing battles by now.  
  
Duo: hey .  
  
*DOORBELL RINGS*  
  
Wufei: *sitting on floor meditating* Will some one get that.  
  
Duo: I WILL!  
  
Zack: HEY! I WANTED TO! Duo: NO! I WILL!  
  
Zack: NO! I WILL!  
  
Wufei: NO! I will! Since neither of you seem to be capable.  
  
Duo: You're no fun!  
  
Wufei:*opens door*  
  
Trick-or-treaters: Trick or.  
  
Wufei: *slams door*  
  
Becky: That's so mean! Slamming the door on innocent Trick or treaters!  
  
Mal: Beck. they were at least 17 . beside no kids are innocent on Halloween .  
  
*DOORBELL RINGS*  
  
Wufei: *opens door* WHAT!?  
  
Trick-or-treaters: *throw eggs at him*  
  
Wufei: *slams door*  
  
Mal: See  
  
Wufei: I hate kids .  
  
Lauren: WUFEI'S TURNING INTO THE GRINCH!  
  
Duo: WHAT!? WUFEI'S TRYING TO STEAL CHRISTMAS!?  
  
Heero: Duo no ones trying to steal Christmas .  
  
Duo: That's just what that Christmas tree burning no joy to world singing, elf hating, none present giving, Christmas stealing Fart knocker wants you to think!?*says real fast*  
  
Trowa: Fart Knocker?  
  
Heero: you understood what he said?  
  
Lauren: You guys sent Quatre to a quack but wouldn't send Duo to get a prescription for Riddlin?!  
  
Quatre: * comes out of kitchen wearing a pink apron with a tray of cookies * anyone want a Halloween sugar cookie?  
  
Mal: Speaking of the devil . there's the pansy himself .  
  
Athena: He's not a pansy!  
  
Mal: Than he must have really been paying attention in home ec!  
  
Duo: OO! PURE SUGAR!?!*grabs tray and goes sit on the coach*  
  
Zack: *gets bowl of Halloween candy* YUMMY SKITTLES!  
  
Duo: *cookies half hanging out of his mouth* SKITTLES?! *grabs bowl basically playing tug of war with Zack*  
  
Trowa: Some one sedate them or some thing .  
  
Heero: I could do that real easily .*pulls gun out*  
  
Trowa: I said sedate not terminate  
  
Heero: My mistake  
  
Lauren: Stop it you two! Those are for the trick-or-treaters!  
  
Duo: They can go get their own damn candy!  
  
Zack: YEAH! SO CAN YOU!  
  
Duo: It's MINE!?  
  
Heero: I bought it!  
  
Zack and Duo: Shut up .  
  
Duo: We'll split it .  
  
Zack: *scratches head like monkey* Ok!  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Lauren: You better give them a treat!  
  
Duo: Oh I will . Mal: *does the catholic cross signing*  
  
Duo: *goes to refrigerator pulls some thing out and goes and opens door* Hi! Happy Halloween! Here's a hot dog for the ghost! A hot dog for the vampire and a hotdog for the Barbie!  
  
Little girl: I'm not a Barbie! I'm Brittany Spears!  
  
Duo: Same thing!*slams door*  
  
Becky: That was real creative .  
  
Mal: English to Beckish .English: That was real creative Beckish: What in the nine hells were you thinking .  
  
Zack: The Halloween Horror Movie Marathons on! With No gay Disney PG Movies where they burst out into song every 10 minutes!  
  
Quatre: Um . I'm not aloud to watch PG13 movies.  
  
Duo: Oh well you're lose . *picks up remote tries to turn on TV* Hey who forgot to pay the cable bill!  
  
Wufei: We don't live here Maxwell  
  
Duo: OH ....  
  
Athena: I even knew that  
  
*lights go out*  
  
Mal: Zack I blame you for this  
  
Zack: I figured you would  
  
Lauren: Some one out to get a candle  
  
Duo: OO! OO! PICK ME!  
  
Heero: Duo we want light not a bon fire  
  
Wufei: I'll go get the damn candle *leaves*  
  
*five minutes later there's a scream*  
  
Duo mal and Zack: DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! Mal and Duo: Which Witch?  
  
Zack: THE WICKID WITCH!  
  
Mal Duo and Zack: DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!  
  
Heero: Ya'll are so immature . yet I agree  
  
Quatre: Guys that's not funny! Wufei's in trouble!  
  
Athena: When was the last time Wuffy ever tried to save us  
  
Quatre: good point  
  
Lauren: Are we just gonna sit here in sheer darkness  
  
Mal: Well it's not like Wufei's coming back with the candle  
  
Becky: We need something that glows in the dark .  
  
Trowa: Duo didn't you get glow in the dark shoe laces in that cereal box this morning?  
  
Duo: MINE!? CAN'T HAVE UM!? MINE!  
  
Becky: Hand um over or we'll be forced to have Zack chew your foot off .  
  
Duo: *throws shoe at Becky* FINE!?  
  
Zack: OO! *picks up shoe swings it around like a light saber* USE THE FORCE LUKE!  
  
Heero: Duo's not the only one who needs riddlin .  
  
*lights come back on*  
  
All: *scream*  
  
On wall in blood: *your friend didn't make it out alive neither will you.*  
  
To be continued . 


End file.
